


Peach Pie

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Detroit: Become OCs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I mean, My OC - Freeform, i dunno, kinda violent?, no beta we die like men, teen and up bc theres cursing, there's blood so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: DATEOCT 29TH, 2038TIMEAM 04:52:36The IA700 knew it was a female model, although the humans referred to the android as an “it”, so it assumed that was what it should refer to itself as well.The IA700 android glanced away from the oven, where the peach pie it was baking was, and towards the apron it wore. The apron read, For Goodness Bakes, which was the name of the bakery the android worked at. The IA700 remembered noting that a few humans that came into the bakery found the name of the bakery rather silly. It hadn't a clue why they would think that though.





	Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory for my dbh android oc named Peach^^  
> I might make a series with this with my other dbh ocs, but i dunno. I just really felt like writing this out^^  
> But currently it's like 4 am, i wrote this in one go, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> anyways enjoy^^

DATE

**OCT 29TH,** 2038

 

TIME

AM **04:52** :36

  


The IA700 knew it was a female model, although the humans referred to the android as an “it”, so it assumed that was what it should refer to itself as well.

 

The IA700 android glanced away from the oven, where the peach pie it was baking was, and towards the apron it wore. The apron read, For Goodness Bakes, which was the name of the bakery the android worked at. The IA700 remembered noting that a few humans that came into the bakery found the name of the bakery rather silly. It hadn't a clue why they would think that though.

 

The human who owned the bakery was named Florence Monnette, though the IA700 doubted the information was too important for it to actually memorize. The android worked at the bakery, and it made cakes, cupcakes, and pies, though it mostly made pies. To be more specific, the android mostly made peach pies, as it was the most popular option at the bakery. Currently, the IA700 and two other androids were working past closing to attempt to restock the bakery. The IA700 was currently working on making more pies, while the other two androids worked on cookies and muffins.

 

The IA700, like the other androids at the bakery, didn't have a registered name, but it thought that it would be Peach. The android liked the idea of that being its name. The IA700 wondered what the other two androids would want their names to be, they were both male models of a similar series to it’s. It didn't dare ask them though, as the owner of the bakery didn't like it when the androids talked to each other about anything other than needing a certain ingredient or something along those lines.

 

The android’s LED quickly flashed yellow before turning back to blue as was pulled out of its thoughts by the oven timer going off. Quickly, the android opened the oven, grabbed a hot pad, and pulled the pie from the oven. The IA700 set the hot pie on the counter, and grabbed an unbaked pie and set it in the oven. It closed the oven and reset the timer before turning back to the freshly baked pie. It grabbed the pie and turned and began to cross the kitchen to set it on the cooling rack.

 

The android didn't get very far when it stumbled. Its LED a solid yellow and eyes widened as it rightened itself, the peach pie falling from its hands, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. The android froze, and the other two androids didn't even flinch, they kept working on their cookies, not bothered by the situation behind them.

 

Loud stomped footsteps made their way to the kitchen, and the IA700 knew it was the owner, Florence. The IA700 looked up just in time to see Florence walk into the kitchen. “What the fuck is going on?” She snapped, looking between the three androids. The IA700 noted that the other two started paying attention once Florence entered the room.

 

Florence’s eyes landed on the pie on the floor and the IA700 turned away. Even though it couldn't see her, it could feel her stare. The woman stomped over to the IA700, grabbing it by the hair and forcing its head down to look down at her, what with the android being 6’0” and Florence being a mere 5’5”. “Why the fuck is that pie on the floor?”

 

“I had stumbled and it fell from my hands, I ap-”

 

“And why didn’t you stop it from falling?” The woman was yelling now.

 

“I was unable to catch it-”

 

“Why?!”

 

The android noted that it was scared as it’s LED turned an angry red, and staying that way. It also noted it didn't like it when people yell. Before it could respond, Florence let out a growl and pushed the IA700 backward towards the counter. The android stumbled backward, the edge f the counter hitting the small of the android’s back. Florence stalked towards the android and pinned it against the counter. One hand grabbed the IA700’s throat, and the other hovered over its eye. “You fuckin plastic bitch!” Florence growls.

 

Before the IA700 could react, Florence dug her hand into the android’s right eye socket and wrapping her fingers around its eyeball. Multiple warnings flashed in the IA700’s view, and it grabbed at Florence’s wrist in an attempt to pull her hand away.

 

The attempt was, utterly useless, as she pulled the eye right out of the socket, pulling a few pieces of the plastic surrounding the eye out as well. Florence stumbled back a step after pulling the eye out. She tossed the eye to the side and turned back to the IA700.

 

The IA700 stared at the red colored eye where it sat after Florence threw it. The now gaping hole in the android’s face was dripping thirium, Its remaining red eye was wide with fear as the android looked back at the human, who was cursing and growling to herself as she wrapped both hands around the android’s throat and squeezed.

 

The IA700 gasped as its hands flew to wrap around Florence’s wrists to pull her away from her. The android was scared. It didn't want to die. Tears fell from the android’s eyes, mixing with the Thirium and dripping from its face.

 

The pressure on the android’s throat only tightened as warnings flashed in the IA700’s vision. A warning announcing that its voice box had been damaged slightly from the pressure only filled the android with more fear. The android reached back and grabbed a knife from the counter behind it, and quickly brought the knife forward and stabbed Florence in the shoulder.

 

Florence cried out and the android pulled the knife back. It watched as the human grabbed at her shoulder, which was now bleeding significantly. Florence looked back at the android with rage and charged her again, wrapping her bloodied hands around the IA700’s throat once more.

 

The IA700 quickly stabbed her in the stomach that time, which sent the woman backward yet again. Before Florence could charge her again the android quickly stepped forward and stabbed the woman again, sending her to the floor.

 

The android brought the knife down three more times, and only stopped when she knew the woman was dead. The android looked the woman up and down. One stab wound on her right shoulder, and five more wounds in her stomach. The android quickly stood up and backed away from the human, dropping the knife.

 

Tears continued to fall, mixing with the thirium dripping from its empty socket. The android was once again taken out of its thoughts at hearing one of the other two androids speak up.

 

“Yes, this is an android at the For Goodness Bakes bakery, one of the IA700 androids has just murdered the owner, Florence Monnette.”

 

The police. It was calling the police. The android made a mad dash towards the back door of the bakery. The IA700 swung the door open and fled out into the alley behind the bakery. The android looked around and saw clothes hanging up on a clothesline, and quickly hurried over to it. The android grabbed a peach-colored off the shoulder sweater and pulled it on. Spotting a simple red and gray scarf, it grabbed that and put it on as well, before quickly running off and as far as it could take itself away from the bakery.

  


* * *

  


DATE

**OCT 29TH** , 2038

 

TIME

AM **05:03** :07

  


The android pulled itself into a seated position between two dumpsters, it’s LED flickering between an angry red and a bright yellow, before settling on yellow. As far as it could tell, it had run a good distance away from the bakery before hiding in the alley it was currently seated in.

 

The android quickly ran a self-scan to asses the damage.

 

 

**> PROCEED WITH SELF-SCAN?**

 

**> yes**

 

**> SELF -SCAN IN PROCESS**

 

**> PROCESSING**

 

**> SELF SCAN RESULTS:**

 

**> BICOMPONENT #8087q (RIGHT OPTICAL UNIT) MISSING**

 

**> BICOMPONENT #3578a (VOICE MODULE) DAMAGED**

 

**> THIRIUM LEVELS LOW - CURRENTLY AT 56%**

 

**> REPAIRS RECOMMENDED**

 

 

The android shook it’s head softly at the results, it sat still for a moment, looking up and down the alley, it’s eye settling on an empty beer bottle nearby. It’s LED was yellow as the android stood up and walked towards the bottle, grabbing it and walking over to a window looking into the alley to look at its reflection.

 

It had half dried thirium still dripping from its empty eye socket, and it could see dried blood stains on either side of its neck. It’s bright blonde hair ended around its shoulders and had freckled dotted around the middle of its face. It’s lone red eye flickered around to take everything about itself. It grimaced at what it saw and smashed the bottle against the wall of the building.

 

Bending over, the android grabbed one of the bigger and sharper pieces of broken glass and grabbed a chunk of its hair with the other hand. Slowly, it started to cut its hair. Once it finished its hair had come down to about the bottom of the android’s eyes. It adjusted the color of its hair to a dirty blonde. Its LED faded into blue, and somewhat satisfied with how it looked now, it dropped the glass and took a step away from the window.

 

The android thought for a moment, it’s LED quickly turning yellow. It was tired of being an “it”. It was a she, and she needed a name.

 

“P̶e̵a̵c̷h̸.” she was shocked at how her voice sounded, before remembering that her voice module was damaged. She let out a glitchy sigh before speaking again. “M̴y̸ ̴n̷a̵m̶e̴ ̴i̵s̶ ̴P̶e̶a̶c̴h̶.̴”

 

Peach. That was her name. She smiled softly to herself. She was free from the humans, that was until the police found and deactivated her for killing the woman. But Peach didn't want to think about that, so, she didn’t.

 

She sat back down between the two dumpsters, leaning against one of them.

 

 

**> INITIATE STANDBY MODE?**

 

**> yes**

 

**> INITIATING STANDBY MODE**

 

 

Peach let out a glitchy sigh and smiles softly as she powered down into standby mode. Her LED shown a soft blue, which was softly fading in brightness as she neared standby mode. She was free and was who she wanted to be, and as far as she was considered, that was all that mattered as her vision faded and she was sent into darkness.

 


End file.
